


Stories I did in class: King of Shadows, letter to Aunt Jen

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [12]
Category: King of Shadows - Susan Cooper
Genre: English, Original work - Freeform, king of shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: I lied. It wasn't my last one. :) You probably guessed this one is about King of Shadows. We had to write about Nathan Field writing a letter to his Aunt Jen, in New York (I think it was NY, I don't remember, it was last year). So normally this is the last one I've done for now. I'll probably work one some during this year but for now that's all. I still haven't began to work on CB chapter 5 but I'm in vacation for 10 days starting from the 24 of October.
Series: Stories I did in class [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: King of Shadows, letter to Aunt Jen

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. It wasn't my last one. :) You probably guessed this one is about King of Shadows. We had to write about Nathan Field writing a letter to his Aunt Jen, in New York (I think it was NY, I don't remember, it was last year). So normally this is the last one I've done for now. I'll probably work one some during this year but for now that's all. I still haven't began to work on CB chapter 5 but I'm in vacation for 10 days starting from the 24 of October.

Hi Aunt Jen, I've just arrived in London. I was greeted by the Foster, my host family. The city is beautiful and we had the chance to visit the Globe, where we will be performing our show,  _ A Midsummer Night's Dream _ . The theater is enormous and I was so impressed.

During one of our rehearsals, I felt a little dizzy. The monitors were worried so they send me back to the Foster's house. I wasn't able to eat so I went to sleep right ahead. 

While I was sleeping, I had a very strange dream. I was in space and the Earth was below me. I had the sensation of a hand pulling me back to the ground. The moment I touched the ground, I woke up. Sorry, I can't tell you more, I have to go. 

Love, 

Nat.


End file.
